


Exhale

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: "A year ago today I found out you killed my best friend," Stiles said, grinding the burning end of the cigarette on Theo's skin, right over his heart. He licked over the mark, tasting ash and feeling it heal under his tongue.





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for anon

Smoking wasn't something Stiles ever thought he would pick up. But sometimes he got a little... itchy, a little shaky and overwhelmed with nerves. Once Theo offered him a cigarette and a light, and Stiles was just strung out enough to accept. When he wrapped his lips around the white stick and inhaled a deep lungful, something deep inside of him calmed. And so started one of many bad habits, all of which could be traced by to Theo

"You're getting twitchy again," Theo murmured, pressing a kiss to Stiles' bare shoulder as he sat up behind him, propped on his elbow.

"Am I?" Stiles asked with no particular inflection to his voice, staring off at nothing, getting lost in the shadows. His vaguely noticed the tremor in his left hand. He flexed his fingers, drummed them on the bed, clenched them to make it stop, not that ever helped.

"Mhm." Theo ran his hand down Stiles' arm to take his hand, stilling it as he laced their fingers together. He was a solid weight where he lay behind Stiles, an anchor, keeping him in the present even as his mind wanted to drift into thoughts of the past. "Want a smoke?"

"Sure," Stiles sighed, closing his eyes. He felt Theo lean over him, reaching over the edge of the bed to grab his pants, fishing the pack of cigarettes and lighter out of his pocket. He didn't know why Theo bothered with smoking when it had no effect on him; his body healed too fast to for him to feel the effects, and it wasn't like the smoke itself tasted particularly good. Maybe just going through the emotions, like with people who tried to quit.

When Theo came away with the pack and lighter, he didn't give either to Stiles, instead shaking a cigarette out and holding it to his own lips. Stiles turned onto his back and huffed a soft laugh as he looked up at Theo in response to his smirk. Desire coiled through Stiles hot and hungry as he watched Theo take a deep breath, lips curling up into a smile as he waited. Theo smiled back, shifting so that he was comfortably positioned over Stiles, their legs tangled together as he plucked the cigarette from his lips and leaned down to seal his lips over Stiles'. Theo exhaled into his mouth, filling Stiles' lungs with smoke. Stiles carded his fingers through Theo's hair, licking into his mouth with a pleased hum, smoke filtering out into the space between them.

Stiles was lightheaded when Theo finally pulled away. He pushed Theo off of him and onto his back, snatching the cigarette away before draping himself over Theo's chest. He traced his fingertips down his chest, dragging his nails down smooth skin and watching red welts form, then heal just as fast as they appeared.

"You're tense," he said, tone almost bored, like he was simply stating an observation without any care for what caused it.

"You've been on edge lately."

Stiles dragged too-dark eyes--like malt vinegar, rather than whiskey--up to meet Theo's. "No more than usual."

"Much more than usual," Theo corrected.

Stiles ignored him, taking another long drag as his mind started drifting again. The past beckoned him. Then Theo was pulling him back once more, smoothing his palm down Stiles' back, slick with cooling sweat. He rested his hand on Stiles' hip, squeezing as if to ask 'what's wrong?' Stiles gave him a considering look that Theo matched with a raised eyebrow and amused smirk. Finally, Stiles blew smoke right into Theo's face and spoke in a blasé tone, like it didn't bother him in the least.

"A year ago today I found out you killed my best friend," Stiles said, grinding the burning end of the cigarette on Theo's skin, right over his heart. He licked over the mark, tasting ash and feeling it heal under his tongue.

"I'll ask the same thing now that I did then," Theo said, groaning as his skin was burned. His ran his hands through Stiles' hair, fisting his hand in the soft strands and pulling gently as the roots, forcing Stiles to look at him as he was pulled up. "Was he really your best friend?"

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Whether I can pretend everything between us was alright or not, it doesn't make a difference. Either way, he won't know or care, because he's dead."

"And you're not."

Stiles took one last drag from the dying cigarette and smiled toothily around it, smoke filtering through his teeth as he spoke.

"And I'm not."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with any prompts here or on tumblr at the-cookie-of-doom


End file.
